This invention relates generally to the building industry, and more particularly to an improved furring stud assembly for installing a fixture display wall with recessed slotted standards on the face of an existing wall.
Various apparatus have been proposed for installing decorative panels, skins and coverings to modernize or improve the aesthetics of an existing wall, or to provide aesthetically pleasing mounting systems for wall shelving, mirrors, or the like, where there is an existing wall. Many systems require the demolition of the existing wall, and construction of a new wall with recessed mounting apparatus. Some systems have also been proposed to install new mounting apparatus on the existing wall, together with a series of panels to hide the mounting apparatus and existing wall from view. However, these latter systems (such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,838) have involved extruded aluminum upper and lower horizontal channel members having clips to hold extruded aluminum, horizontally spaced, vertical studs. These systems are relatively expensive to manufacture, and the apparatus have been complicated to fabricate and install, particularly when the assembly occurs on the construction site.